Love is the Meaning for Life
by soccergrl722
Summary: Nick and Kevin start to ignore Miley, but Nick and Miley run into each other in the park and he apoligizes. Nick and Miley think their falling in love but they aren't because she is slowly falling for Joe.This fic is legal b/c their last name is Gray. MOE
1. Chapter 1

Miley POV:

All I could do was run, it's what im used to. Running away is a habit for me, ever since _they_left, well not left, ignored. Once I heard the thunder I knew it was time to stop and to face my fears, but the fears i needed to face hated me with a passion. I actually think they hated me so much they could push me off a cliff and not give a damn if I died or not. I shouldn't say that all of the Grey's hated me when it was only Nick and Kevin, their parent, and Joe and Frankie still loved me. Well they probably don't love me anymore since I ignored them too. I honestly dont remember what I did to make them hate me so much, oh wait yeah I do. I took pictures. They weren't even that bad. I mean I had clothes on, unlike that slut Hudgens who was **FULLY**naked. But know no one gave her as much shit as they gave me, Demi and Selena don't get it either. When they take pictures like that they are just being teenagers, but when I take them Im not a teenager, im 16 years old, **AND**their older then me. "Mom I'm home" I said as I heard my voice echo through the house

"Miley Ray, where were you" she said in a stern voice whie crossing her arms over her chest

"Out" Miley said vaguely avoiding eye contact with her mom

"Mrs. Jonas called and invited us to dinner, but I told her that it was time she came to our house, so I told her to be here at seven" Tish said to Miley, while Miley gaped and her jaw dropped

" Close your mouth and go upstairs, its almost six" Tish said and then turned away

Oh my gosh, I haven't seen them in almost a year and suddenly Mrs. Jonas calls and my mom invited them to dinner. She knows how they hate me. She knows how awkward it will be. She knows I'm still in love with him, but yet she invites them over.

* * *

Nick POV:

I can't believe my mom agreed for us to go to their house, I'm okay with the rest of them but it is her I can' stand. She is such a little slut, I don't even know what I was thinking to even date her. Okay maybe I am lying, and I'm absolutely in love with her but I'm dating Selena know and she said it is bad for are rep to even be seen with her, let alone date her. I honestly don't why I am dating her, I don't even love her. She was really nice at first but then all the fame got to her and she just turned into such a witch.

"Nick, guess what" Frankie screamed knocking me out of my thoughts

"What" I said trying to sound interested

"We're going to Miley's house later" Frankie screamed jumping up and down

"I know" Nick said sighing

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you hate her, even though she is the most prettiest, nicest, and coolest girl alive" Frankie said walking out of the room leaving Nick to marinate all his thoughts in his head.

* * *

Miley POV:

Well after I took a shower I put on a pair of jeans, a shirt that said Love is The Reason for Life, slipped on a pair of black and white converse, smeared some lip gloss on my lips, and applied some eyeliner. Then I looked at my phone to look at the time and it was 6:48. I sighed and then walked down stairs and grabbed my puppy's leash and snapped it on her and walked outside. As soon as she breathed in that warm outside air and felt that So-Cal sun shining on her face she smiled to herself because she finally felt at home. That feeling quickly vanished as she past the Grey Household and saw Nick sitting on the swing enjoying the outside air as well. As soon as Nick realized that she was their he got up and ran after her and then he finally found her sitting on a bench in the park with her dog sitting on her lap. Nick walked over to her and then sat down on the bench beside her.

"How are you Mi" Nick asked sincerely

"Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that" Miley snapped and looked the other way

"Don't be like that Miley"

"Why the hell not Nick, you ignored me for a whole year, not even a single phone call, and then you chase me all the way here and expect everything to be okay again" Miley said raising her voice

"Not okay, but different" Nick replied

"Why did you do it Nick, you said you loved me and you'd be their for me, you and Kevin, you lied, you both lied" Miley said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Selena said it was bad for my publicity and I shouldn't date you and then we kissed, and then I felt horrible about cheating and I couldn't face you. So then I told Kevin all these lies and he said he had my back, so don't be mad at Kevin he was just trying to be a good brother" Nick explained and then Miley gave him a hug

"You could have just told me, I wouldn't have been mad. I would rather you be honest then ignore me completely. I lost my two best friends Nick, do you know how heart broken I was." Miley said pulling away from Nick

"Mi can we at least start talking again, be friends again" Nick asked hopefully

"We'll try, but if you pull this again Nick, I will never forgive you" Miley warned

"Yes ma'am" Nick replied

"Okay, well I'm going to head back so Im not late for dinner" Miley said getting up

"Wait! Let me walk with you" Nick called trying to catch up with her

"Are you going to tell Kevin about why we stopped talking, I really miss him Nick" Miley said as Nick sighed

"I guess Im going to have to" Nick replied sighing again

"Why don't you want to tell him" Miley asked

"I just don't want him to know what a jerk I've been and to get mad that I took his little sister away from him because I was being a really big idiot" Nick admitted as Miley laughed

"He really missed me" Miley said

"Yeah, he did. I would always catch him looking at old photos of us together and then I would see tears come down his cheek as he sighed and put them away" Nick replied

"I missed you guys too, expecially my big brother" Miley said

"Yea...but I feel bad for Frankie and Joe because they still loved you and supported you through all this and I wouldn't let them talk to you because I was being an ass" Nick said

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story but I already have it written I just need to type it up and then I'll post it. Anyway I hoped you liked this story, It is going to be a Moe eventually but in the beginning it is kind of a Niley but they aren't going to get together because she is goig to end up falling for Joe in 2nd to 3rd chapter. Well I should probably stop before I ruin it, but anyway I'll try to update all my stories soon, so BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Kevin POV:

Last night was one of the best of my life; I got my little sister back. I was also about kill Nick for being such an idiot and making me lose her in the first place but I found enough self-control to stop myself. But now are life is back to how it was and you can tell everyone is happy again.

* * *

Joe:

Last night was so awesome because Nick and Kev finally stopped acting like idiots and started talking to her again. And now that Im actually aloud to talk to her without Nick getting mad at me I can finally tell her how much I like her. I decided to go on AIM and I saw that Miley was on.

HotDogMustardDude: hey smiles :P

smilezzformilezz: hey joey aka Hot Dog Mustard ...xo

HotDogMustardDude: you know you secretly love it ; p

smilezzformilezz: you know

HotDogMustardDude: lol. So whatcha doin???

smilezzformilezz: BoReD oUt Of My MiNd...y

HotDogMustardDude: i wuz wondering if u wanna go ice skating with the hottest guy on earth

smilezzformilezz: ORLANDO BLOOM WANTS ME 2 GO ICE SKATING WITH ME!!!

HotDogMustardDude: HEY!!! i thought i wuz the hottest

smilezzformilezz: NO YOUR NOT...jk...and i would luv to go ice skating

HotDogMustardDude: okay...pick you up in an hour?

smilezzformilezz: yuppers, and dnt forget pants this time (remember last time when you came all the way here and then I told you to look down and then you screamed like a little girl b/c you saw that you were in your Barney boxers) hahaha good times, good times

HotDogMustardDude: oh yeah and then I said its a good think Nick is such an idiot and poured a bucket of water on my jeans and I left them their b/c then I would be pant-less the whole day

smilezzformilezz: okay well i g2g get ready, so i'll c u l8er allig8er

HotDogMustardDude: okay buh-bye

* * *

Miley POV:

Well after I got ready I walked downstairs and saw my brother with a sad face sitting there all alone on the couch

" Whats wrong my home skillet" I said brushing the imaginary dust on my soldier

" Marrissa broke up with me"

" Really, I'm sorry" I said

" Me too"

" Okay I'll tell you what, tomarrow me and you will go to six flags to keep your mind off her" Miley said as his eyes lit up with excitement

" Okay, thanks miles" he said getting up and giving her a hug

" Oh wait do you mind if Joe goes to, my car is getting fixed so I won't me able to drive it Tuesday" I said remembering about that flat tire

" No I don't mind, I like him it's Nick I can't stand, he is such a"

" Okay" I said cutting him off and right then is when the doorbell rang

" Coming" I called out the door

" Hey Miley" Joe said as I opened the door

" Hey Joey" I said giving him a hug

" Okay well shall we go" Joe said gesturing to the car

" Yeah, lets go" I said walking and then getting into his car

" Joe, do you wanna go to six flags with me and Braison; Marrissa broke up with him and I told him I would take him but then I remembered my car has a flat" Miley asked

" YES!!! I wanna go I love it there" Joe said sounding like a little kid on Halloween who had too much candy

" So are you ready to fall on your ass on the rink" I challenged

* * *

Joe POV:

Wow. She looks so beautiful today, with her curly hair down and barely any make up. And that's exactly what I like about her is her look is always so natural, unlike A LOT of girls with spray on tans, died bleached out hair, plastic surgery.

" Joey, oh Joella, JOE" she screamed

" Oh sorry miles, just zoned out for a second there" I apoligized

" It's alright, you just scared me for a second there" Miley said

" Ok we're here" I said pulling into their parking lot

Once we walked in, payed for the admission and skates, put them on and went on the ice I instantly fell flat on my butt, causing Miley to laugh uncontrollably.

" I still don't think it was _that _funny" I said while she continued laughing

" Yes it was, you tripped over the step and then started losing your balance, and then you just fell and landed on your butt" she said still laughing

" You weren't even on the ice 5 seconds" she continued and as she said that I skated into the wall and fell yet again causing her to laugh harder

Miley POV:

"Joe you wanna get something to eat Im starving" I begged

" YES!!! I am so hungary" He yelled

" Lets go to the mall, they have a Johny Rockets there and we can go shopping" I said

" Yay...I wanna go to Limited Too" Joe said as I laughed at him

" Joe turn the radio up" I said and when he did 7 things started blaring through the speakers reminding me of when I wrote for Nick the night we broke up. Right when Joe saw the look I had on my face he quickly changed the station and then Hello Beautiful started playing and that reminded me of when Nick wrote it for me then sung it to me at one of our concerts and then we got together an hour later after the show. Finally giving up Joe just turned the radio off.

" Sorry" Joe said

" Don't be Joe, it's not your fault" I said

* * *

**So...what did you think???**

**Did u like it???**


End file.
